


Rescuing Cinderella

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: In which Y/N gets stuck in wet sand at the beach and Daniel rescues her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a true story, quite embarrassing really, but I spun it into a fanfic so yeah XD

The warm Australian sun shined down on me as I made my way down to the beach.

I was in Perth on holiday. It was only for a week but so far it had been amazing.

There wasn't many people at the beach today. The tide had gone out so I had miles of sand ahead of me. I was a little disappointed as I loved being as close to the waves as possible.

Deciding to risk it, I walked a little further onto the beach, taking my phone out to record the sounds of the sea meeting the shore as I did.

Sadly I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and suddenly I felt my feet slip into the sand. I had gone too far out and had ended up sinking into the water logged sand.

In a panic I tried to move back up the beach but I just kept sinking further and further. With one more desperate attempt to escape I lost my shoe and just when I thought I would overbalance and fall into the sinking sand, strong arms grabbed me around my middle and helped me to my feet.

Before I could thank my rescuer, I suddenly found myself scooped up into their arms and all but raced back over to the safety of the dry sand.

Gently I was placed down onto the sand and I found myself face to face with warm brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asks in a strong Australian accent, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine!" I said with an embarrassed laugh. "I just can't believe I was that stupid."

"Why did you think it was a good idea to go out that far?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just wanted to film the sound of the waves." I answer, feeling my face flush red.

"Film the sound of the waves?" He asks deadpan as I nod my head.

"Yes, stupid I know. I'm sorry." I lower my head, not meeting his gaze.

"It's okay." He said gently, putting a hand on my arm. "I'm Daniel by the way."

I look at up him and smile weakly. I'm Y/N." I answer before looking down at my feet "I lost my boot as well, I'm an idiot." I put my head in my hands.

"You lost your boot?" Daniel asks, looking back to where we had just been.

"Yes." I reply, pointing to my sand caked foot.

"Right." Daniel looks at me and then back up the beach. "Give me a second, yeah?"

Before I could ask what he was doing, Daniel was running off back down to the water logged sand. When he came back over to me he was holding my sand caked boot in his hand.

I put a hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh as he came up to me and knelt near my feet.

Daniel raised his eyebrow and gently placed the boot over my foot. With a gasp he looked into my eyes and whispered. "It fits!"

I blush as Daniel smiles at me and holds his hand out. "So, I rescued Cinderella today!" He says with a sparkle in his eyes.

"You have indeed." I answer as I take his hand in mine and he leads me back up to the pier, my boots squelching with every step.

"So, could I maybe get a drink with Cinderella now that I found her glass slipper?" Daniel asks with a shy grin.

"Hmmm maybe, so long as my Prince pays." I reply, smiling at him.

"It's a deal!" Daniel replies as he leads me towards the exit of the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
